N's fever
by storm-lighting-wolf-starlight
Summary: If you can't handle yoi then don't read this story.
1. Chapter 1

Inside a log cabin deep in the woods a you green hair man is strapped down to a table. N screams out in pain when a nine tail whip hits his back. The whip marks crisis cross his back. ( My throat hurt so much from all that screaming I'm doing also my back hurt so much so times they add salt to my back wounds. It hurt so much when they do that. Then my farther and two of his grunts flip me on my back. It stings since it put presser on my wounds. They have a small nine tail whip. AHHHH AHHHH AHHHH they whip my a cross the legs, arms, and stomach. They chain that they have me in start to stretch and that pull me and my wound get pulled to at the same time. Then they spread my legs real far apart my farther Ghetsis. Straddles me and enters his cock in me quickly and start pounding in me. It fill like I'm put on fire and being ripped apart at the same time. Earlier in the placed a gag on me. They put so tight and for it real hard to breath. One of the grunts takes it of and put his cock in my mouth. He start ram into my mouth real hard the cum inside of me. They unchained me and locked the door. I looked up at the clouded and I notice I'm sweating ans trebling really bad. My vision is getting fuzzy. The last thing I remember is reshiram land be my side and putting me on her back.) ;[ When I land be N I got him on my back then I felt him pass out is start to look a round I saw his backpack by the door so I picked it up. Then I saw a folder That has N's name on it so I grabbed that to and took of fly far away from here. I flew all day and part of the night then I land of I can get some sleep. Then at dawn break it took off fly again. I'm pasting over pallet town then I remember that ash lives it this town so I fly around a while the I see ash train his pikachu out in this field. So I land be side him ash jumps in surprise when he see me. I remember N talk about a boy none stop for hours so then I asked for his name. What surprised me that N blushed then stuttered A..A...Ash. ("Nice to meet you Ash. I want to ask you to keep care of N for me. I just got him away from his farther Ghetsis. I heard a lot from other Legendary pokemon they have a lot to say about you. Please ash will you take care of ash form me. Right now if he goes back or gets caught I don't know if he will live. I only trust you to keep care of N. I'm real glad that N has a friend plus real cute.") '('There was a few seconds of silence then ash says. Thank you!')' While blushing '(' Reshiram I would be happy to take care of N. I will make sure that Ghetsis won't find his until he is in jail. I'm glad to be N's friend to.')'

**Ash will be 16 in this story me reason of all of the leagles some may take two years.**

**N will 17 soon to turn 18**

**Team rocket will come in the story a few times. A pokemon story is not really a pokemon story with out team rocket in it.**


	2. Heal starts

Ash pick N up bride style and start caring him back to his mother's house. When he got there Ash set N down on the couch and when looking for his mother. Then hi finds a note. _Dear ash, I have to go shopping for more flower pots they a package arrive at 3:10 pm that has food in it please pick it up and put the stuff away. I call this night to see how you are doing and if you need any thing ask Professor Oak. I taking mimey with me to help me out . Try to stay out of trouble. Will you please look after my flower shop while I'm gone. I will be gone for a 2 weeks the most. I have to deliver flowers and pick some up._

_Love Delia XO._ (' so mom go out for two weeks and N stay here I better tell her that some stay over here far a while when she call me. I would call her but I do not know where she is. I better get some medical supply to take care of N's wounds and fix some soup for him.') So ash goes into to the kitchen and fix tomato soup and grilled cheese. When he walk in he see that N's is sleep still. So ash put the blow down and cover it up so it stay nice and hot. Then he start shacking N shoulder lightly.'(' N you need to wake up and eat some thing. Please wake up for little while.')' N's eyes started to flicker open and the his eyes locks with Ash's. '(' wow such a beautiful color for eyes it blue and gray with a hint of green.')' ( wow ash eye's a so beautiful there such a dark brown but when you look closer there a golden amber brown.) Ash help N sit up and hand him the bowl of soup and sit down right next to him. (( so ash how are you doing and is this your house.)) '(' I'm doing find N and this is my mom's house. Let me look at your wounds so take of your shirt first.')' N slip of his shirt and ash grabs a cloth and so ointment. Then start rubbing it on N's back. ( Ouch that stings but ash hand fells so soft. My back is filling so much better now ash applied the ointment. Why would Reshiram let me off with ash.) After that ash bandage N's back up. '(' So N is there any other place that I need to check if not just rest.')' (( Ash me leg are needing to be banged up to I'm really sorry for every thing and where pikachu might I ask.)) '(' It okay N I'm happy to help you out and pikachu is with proffer oak for now. I will need you to take of you pants okay')' So N's slip off his pant and ash grab a wash cloth and so cream. Ouch this wounds look really bad how can any one do this to some one as sweet as N. Now N If going to fill the bath tub up I will come and get you when it done.'(' I filled the bath tub and I when in to the living room to grab N I pick out a wood smell shampoo and conditioner, for body wash I picked out a wild berry smell one. When we got there N ask what about the bandage . N the are water proof don't worrier.')' N got in the bath tub ash was sit on the side of the bathtub and had N lay his head on his lap. ( When I felt ash put shampoo In my hair and scrubbing I was filling so calm and happy. His hand felt so good and I fell asleep while he was doing do that.. Ash you so sweet, beautiful, charming and so much more.) '(' when N fell asleep I finish cleaning his hair out the I wash his body with a washcloth. The I pick him up and carried him to my bed room and put a shit that was my dad's and slip on some pant for him. After that I sat down in a chair and drifted of to sleep.

**N full Name is****Natural Harmonia Gropius** **and I did some researching and found out there meanings of them.**

**Natural - Present in or produced by nature: a natural pearl. English**

**Harmonia- as a girl's name is a variant of ****Harmony**** (Latin), and the meaning of Harmonia is "unity, concord". Latin**

**Gropius- United States architect (born in Germany) and founder of the Bauhaus school (1883-1969)  
Walter Gropius German**


End file.
